nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seritinajii
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Hello, nice infobox :P Well, I got it from your page anyway. Do you know where to get others? Seritinajii 12:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Make em' What Comes Next? Welcome to What Comes Next?, Seritinajii! You have no job yet, Seri! You can help other members of WCN? with their pages so we can have a meeting sooner! Participate in WCN? things here. WCN? Mailbox You have 2 messages. Welcome To WCN?! Hello, and welcome to WCN?, Seri! This is the mailbox, where we send meeting notification and WCN? things like that. Feel free to use it! Remove messages when you're done reading them. (Not all users have this setup of the WCN? section of their talk page. If anyone does not have this setup, set it up for them. Be sure to include this note.) 23:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Cheese Dreams Hello, Seri! I am currently working on Cheese Dreams. To have a meeting, this has to be completed. A little help will get it done faster. All we need to do is write the level info. 23:13, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :d-('.')-b help and you can officially start Skywire 2 faster btw, I'll halp after Aqua... Okay, I'll help =D And do I get to pick my own job, or am I assigned one? Seritinajii 12:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :At the next meeting you'll get to pick supplying you are there Pics You can take pictures on you comp? Do you know how to crop because there are many pictures this wiki could use. What program do you use btw? I press Print Screen on the keyboard and paste it to Microsoft Paint. =D And I just use the dotty-line-box tool and move the part I want to the corner. And then I make the picture smaller. 00:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll try that thx! Btw, ur logged out. Vacation I'm going on vacation, and so I can't update until I come back on Friday. x-x Sorry for not saying earlier. I kinda forgot... So I won't be able to hepl with Cheese Dreams. D: :Ok- we'll be fine, see ya soon... Knock, Knock Hey Seri wake up, c'mon, Skywire 2 is all you GO! GO ... Hehe... ^^;;;;; Well, school's over which means I'll be able to work on the wiki! Yay~ Seritinajii 03:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :You're alive! Meting Alert A WCN? Meeting is coming tommorow at well kinda midayish. So be there. Please Return! Hi. We need some of our members, Namely WCN? ones to come back, as many (not all) have left. If you have decided to leave this Wiki, Please tell me here. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 00:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! With school and stuff I'm not able to work on the wiki a lot... D: Sorry. I'll try to get on more. Optimal time for meetings for me is on weekends, then. Seritinajii 11:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You won. Hey Seri, I just wanted to tell you CL took your side. Lists now. However, can I make a private proposal to keep the following out of lists: * Actual Games (Already has a list and articles are long enough) * Bosses (Already has a list and after strategy, image, description, template, trivia, etc. they should be long enough) * Characters (You can make a navigation list but they are like argument 2 for Bosses) * Staff Members (I just think their topic is significant enough) * MochiStuff (Not each specific arrow in B.C. Bow Contest but their specific article and Cheats N' Treats and secret character redirects) Thanks, Bulbear4444 Pick a card, any card![[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[] 10:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'm fine with that. By characters you mean player characters, right? I guess it's fine. Thanks! Seritinajii 12:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi Seri! I was wondering...are all the Skywire Articles gonna be deleted because of the List you made? If so... I'm Leaving the Wiki. Just telling you what was up ahead for the future if the Deletion goes forth. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf' 14:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I guess so, but CL did approve. At the bottom: "Yeh, I swore, sorry my life is messed up. Anyway do Seir's thing." As in, go with my idea. I don't think it's that bad of an idea. I don't have the permissions to delete anything since I'm just a regular user, but I would prefer the list. And of course, you're right - that would mean deleting the articles. Which it does mean. But I have no real judgement on this - I prefer deleting them, but CL's the real decider! Is that a word? Who knows.. Well, please stay. You've been very helpful, from what I've seen. Seritinajii 17:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Merry Christmas Hello... Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, whether you celebrate the special holiday or not, and a Happy New Year as well :). Doom -> Random-storykeeper (talk) 18:00, December 24, 2010 (UTC) WCN Meeting 5 Did you know that there is a WCN meeting in progress right now? (Sorry for the late reminder. Show up and post your reports!) Random-Story 23:15, May 20, 2011 (UTC)